peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 April 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-04-01 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * Sessions *Bangtwister only session, recorded 2nd July 1997, repeat, first broadcast 23 July 1997. No known commercial release. * (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Jeff Mills: Outsiders (album - Purpose Maker Compilation) React REACTCD126 @ $ *''The Posse are in tonight'' $ *Appliance: Outer (7") Earworm 12 *Make Up: Untouchable Sound (7") Woo Me WOOME001 *Emperors: Mumble Shig-A-Lingy (v/a album - All Night Soul Stomp! Dancefloor Boogaloo Romp!) STOMP-S-4001 $''' *Minders: Rocket 58 (7") 100GM 31 '''$ *Bangtwister: Downside Up (session) *Penguin: 5,4,3,2,1 (12") Joker JOKER 38 @ $ *Servotron: Human Virus (album - Entertainment Program For Humans (Second Variety) ) One Louder LOUDEST 28 *Sonic Youth: French Tickler (album - A Thousand Leaves) Geffen GED 25203 *King David's Jug Band: What's That Tastes Like Gravy (v/a album - Ruckus Juice & Chittlins, The Great Jug Bands, Vol 1) YAZOO 2032 $''' *Bangtwister: Grounded (session) *King Mental: Whales On Acid (12") Outkast Recordings OR 001 '''@ $ *Pick N' Mixed Feat. Velvet Jones: Twisted Ska (12") SixtyDegreesNorth ABEL 001 @ $ *Bangtwister: 3 50 (session) *Boards Of Canada: Roygbiv (12" - Telephasic Workshop) Warp 10WARP LP 55 P''' # $''' *Bedhead: Half Thought (album - Transaction De Novo) Trance Syndicate TR 67CD *Sizzla: Babylon A Listen (7") XTerminator 0012 $''' *Yummy Fur: St John Of The Cross (mini-album - Male Shadow At Three O'Clock) Vesuvius POMP 012CD *Leila: Underwaters (album - Like Weather) Rephlex CAT 056 CD '''# $ *''John's on the Radio Times front cover with a fake teeth colour'' $''' *Bangtwister: Your Dumb Life (session) *Panacea: Unglory (album - Twisted Designz) Position Chrome PC 25 '''# $ *Suicide: Johnny (album - Suicide) Blast First BFFP133CDL $''' *Reflection: Mineral (12" - Reflected Beats) Clear CLRB.FOUR '''# $ *Mount Vernon Arts Lab: The Little Velvet Ladder (7" EP - Talvin Stardust) Via Satellite V-SAT ASTRA 1961 #`$ *Broccoli: I Am A Robot (album - Home) Rugger Bugger Discs SEEP 023 *Unknown: Unknown (3rd track side 2) (12" EP - Gridlock) DRAW 003 # $/£ *''John claims that the last record was stuck for about two minutes but left it as it sounded good'' *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 1 *Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' on '''File 3 *Tracks marked £''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) dat_154.mp3 *2) dat_155.mp3 *3) 1998-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE402 *4) 1998-04-xx Peel Show LE403 ;Length *1) 3:59:01 (1:44:59-1:50:06, 2:30:05-2:49:04) *2) 2:47:59 (0:17:55-0:42:05) *3) 1:31:41 (from 31:57) *4) 1:31:30 (to 4:21) ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1,2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 154 / Dat 155 *3) Created from LE402 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1998 Lee Tape 402 *4) Created from LE403 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1998 Lee Tape 403 ;Available *1,2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes